Light and Dark Pendulums(Discontinued and Under Rewrite)
by Yuka Kuroshiro
Summary: Pendulum. It swings constantly back and forth in a straight line. As it does, the events that transpire go by smoothly without any alterations. However, a simple shift of the pendulum can create an event that can greatly change events as we know. The shift will be our favorite Dragon Boys and Bracelet Girls having siblings that serve as the dark sides, 'Yamis', of Zarc and Ray.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Chapter: Light and Dark

A/N: Well, this is my first YuGiOh ARC-V fanfic, not counting the collab I did with CorinnetheAnime. Check out their stories, btw. Anyway, I had this idea for a good while, and soon it became unbearable enough that I had to write this. There will be a poll up that will decide whether or not I should continue this as a story. With that being said, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs. YuGioh ARC-V is owned by its respective creators, please support the official release.

 _Pendulum. It swings constantly back and forth in a straight line. As it does, the events that transpire go by smoothly without any alterations. However, a simple shift of the pendulum can create an event that can greatly change events as we know. That simple shift is where this story will take place._

Yuya Sakaki, 11 years old, was walking with his goggles covering his eyes, as the people he walks by were saying harsh things about his dad due to his mysterious disappearance before his pro match with Strong Ishijima.

"Look, it's that son of a coward. He's brave enough to walk around with that stupid smile on his face after his dad ran away."

"How can he show his face after his dad was cowardly enough to not even show up for his duel?"

"If that were my dad, I would hide under a rock for the rest of my life because the embarrassment would be too much to bear."

Hearing enough of this, Yuya started to run away to get away from the people and find somewhere to cry alone. However, he ended bumping into someone, causing him to fall. He looked up to see pastel pink hair with crimson highlights, pale skin, and crimson eyes. The person is wearing a red t-shirt and black cargo shorts, and black shoes, with a black pendum around his neck. The person also has the same face as Yuya. This is Yukaya Sakaki, Yuya's older brother by 2 years.

"What's wrong, Yuya?" Yukaya asked.

Yuya stood up, placed his goggles on top of his head, and did his best to display a goofy smile, "Nothing's wrong! I was just heading home so I won't miss dinner!"

Yukaya merely deadpanned at the lame attempt of a lie, "Yuya...Home is that way." He points at the opposite direction. 

Yuya sweatdropped before letting out a nervous laugh, "Uh...I got too excited and lost my sense of direction?" He tried again, but only served to annoy Yukaya more.

"The people were getting to you, didn't they?" Yukaya asked, and judging from Yuya's flinching before looking down at the floor, he was right on the mark, "Yuya, you can't let these people get to you. What Yusho did does not reflect anything on you." Because of the constant pain and suffering caused by the bullying towards him and Yuya, Yukaya holds a deep hatred and resentment towards Yusho, not even calling him his father anymore. That's why he's the dark, compared to Yuya, who couldn't hate Yusho for the pain he's caused with his disappearance, making him the light.

"But it's hard! Everywhere I go, people keep picking on me because of dad's disappearance! What will it take for these people to see that he's not a coward!?" Yuya shouted with tears in his eyes, letting out his bottled up pain from the bullying he's been through.

Yukaya ruffled his brother's hair, causing him to look up with tearful eyes, "As long as you don't give in to these people's scorn, and believe that Yusho is no coward, then you're more than capable to prove them wrong."

"Really?" Yuya sniffled.

"Yeah. I, for one, wish he didn't disappear the way he did, bringing on so much pain and suffering upon us." Yukaya said with barely concealed hatred, "But I don't think he is a coward. Whatever reason he has for disappearing better be a good one.

"I'm sure that he has a reason for disappearing! That's why I will find him and find out why he disappeared like that, all the while taking on his dueling to make people smile!" Yuya declared.

"While I'm glad that you have a strong resolve, Yuya, it's not a good idea to take on someone else's dueling." Yukaya said.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Yuya asked in confusion.

"When you take on someone else's dueling, it's like you're speaking with someone else's words instead of your own. If you want to make someone truly smile, do it with your own dueling." Yukaya said.

Yuya seemed to understand, "I get it. So while I should duel to make people smile, I should also be careful not to imitate my father's dueling."

"There you go. I knew you were smarter than you let on." Yukaya ruffled his brother's hair, causing him to pout.

"Yuya! Yukaya!" A girl's voice said and both boys turned to see two girls running towards them. One girl was 11-year-old Yuzu Hiiragi. The other girl had brown and pink hair tied into pigtails, pink eyes, and pale skin. She is wearing a pink top with with a purple flower on it, brown cargo pants that ends at her ankles, and black and pink sneakers. She is Yuxi Hiiragi, Yuzu's older sister by two years.

"There you are! We got worried since normally you'd be home by now!" Yuzu said, her expression clearly a worried one.

"Is everything alright?" Yuxi asked, a concerned tone in her voice. 

"Yeah. Just cheering up a sad tomato here." Yukaya ruffled his little brother's hair for the third time.

"I'm not a tomato!" Yuya whined in protest, but his eyes are shining bright with happiness. It is clear that without his brother, he'd still be wallowing in despair, and even Yuzu wouldn't notice. So he thinks.

"Sorry, Yuya. But your hair clearly resembles a tomato, just like Yukaya's hair resembling a strawberry sundae." Yuxi giggled.

"Oh, har har har, you're hilarious." Yukaya deadpans as the younger siblings laughed at Yukaya's expense.

"Come on. Let's go home." Yuxi smiled as she, Yukaya, and their younger siblings walked home, all with smiles on their faces.

 _As the pendulum shifts, a different story from before begins, and takes us on a whole new adventure._

A/N: That's the end of this prologue. Just so you know, Yukaya and Yuxi closely resembles Zarc and Ray in terms of hairstyle. For example, Yukaya's hair is Yuya's styled into Zarc's hairstyle, and Yuxi's hair is Yuzu's styled into Ray's hairstyle. The reason why will be revealed as the story progresses. That is if it is given the go-ahead to continue. As stated before, there will be a poll that will decide whether this story continues, or permanently deleted into the dark abyss. If you review, you have to vote on the poll. I will look at the poll next Sunday and whether not this story will be updated, depends on the poll results. Until then, if you have enjoyed this chapter feel free to leave a review, and if you have any suggestions or ideas on how this story should go, feel free to leave me a PM and I will answer as soon as I can. Catch ya next time and remember, The Fun Has Just Begun!


	2. Pendulums Awaken Part 1

Chapter 1: Pendulums Awaken Part 1

 **A/N: Hello, everybody! Yuka Kuroshiro with another chapter of Light and Dark Pendulums. I have checked the poll and while not a lot have voted, I was surprised to see 5 'yes's and 0 'no's, I mean, wow. I didn't think the story would be that interesting at first glance, but the poll has decided and here is the second chapter, technically first, since the last one was merely a prologue. I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, I was busy getting ready for and settling down in college. I'll try to update faster, but no promises. And to answer why the 'dark halves' are older than the light, it symbolizes at how 'light' can be innocent and naïve, while the 'dark' is more mature and experienced, seeing the ugly side of things. That and it's basically based of Yami and Yugi's relationship with Yami being older and protective of Yugi. I could've made them twins, but that's probably been done already, so I did this. Okay, that's enough out of me, on to the story!**

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan-based fanfiction. Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V belongs to its respective owners. My OCs belong to me. ****

Yukaya Sakaki, now 16 years old, is with his friends Yuxi and Yuzu Hiiragi as they watch a duel going on between Yuya Sakaki and Gongenzaka Noboru. He has grown a few inches taller, now sporting a black trench coat as a cape, red shirt underneath with his black pendant around his neck, black cargo pants, and red shirt. As he watches the duel, he has a strong feeling that Yuya is gonna play around again. Don't get him wrong, Yuya has been taking his duels seriously. After all, Yukaya has trained him to the ground and beaten any thought of him clowning around out of his tomato head. That doesn't mean he won't play around, just to mess with him. Shaking his head at the thought, and hoping that he is wrong for once, he watches as the duel goes on.

Yuya has 4000 LP with no hand cards, and has Performapal Hip Hippo in ATK Mode with a facedown on the field, while his opponent, Gongenzaka, has 2600 LP with 4 hand cards, and has Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler and Superheavy Samurai Swordman on the field in DEF Mode with no facedown.

"My Turn!" Gongenzaka shouts as he draws his card, "I tribute my Blue Brawler and Swordman to Tribute Summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!" His two monsters disappeared in a bright light as Big Benkei appeared with a blue glow around it, symbolizing it being in DEF Mode, "Due to its effect, I can summon it face-up in DEF mode! Now then, Yuya! Show me how serious you are in this duel!"

"You got it, Gongenzaka!" Yuya grinned, and Yukaya groaned as he recognized that grin.

"What's wrong, Yukaya?" Yuxi asked. She has also grown several inches taller and developed an hourglass figure. She now wore an off-shoulder pink top with a black rose on the front, which also showed her stomach. With the top, she wore black ripped jeans, along with brown and pink combat boots.

"Prepare to facepalm and calm your little sister down. Yuya is in _that_ mood again." Yukaya whispered to her, causing the brown and pink haired girl to sweatdrop.

'Oh boy.' She mentally sighed.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Yuya called out as he had his arms spread out, "Prepare for the most dazzling performance ever! I activate my facedown, Hippo Carnival! This allows me to summon three Hippo Tokens to the field!" He says as three Hippo Tokens appeared on the field and starting dancing silly on the field, causing Gong to look surprised, Yukaya to sweatdrop, Yuxi to facepalm, and Yuzu…

"Geez, get serious for once, Yuya!" The pink-haired girl angrily slammed her hands on the controls, causing it to short circuit and for her to freak out.

"Oh boy." Yukaya deadpans.

"Nice one, sis." Yuxi groaned.

"Nooooo!" Yuzu and Yuxi's dad, Shuzo Hiiragi, ran in panicking, "My Real Solid Vision system!"

"S-sorry, dad!" Yuzu said nervously.

Meanwhile, in the duel, the monsters and the field disappear, causing Yuya, who was riding on one of the hippos, to fall comically on his face, causing Yukaya to chuckle and Yuxi to smack him upside the head.

Later afterwards, everyone was sitting in the lounge with Shuzo whining about how his one and only Real Solid Vison system is now gone forever.

"You just had to mess around, didn't you, Yuya?" Yukaya sighed.

"Sorry, bro. I couldn't help it. Besides, it's Yuzu's fault for breaking the system." Yuya said with a mocking glare towards his childhood friend, who responded with annoyed glare.

"It's your fault for not dueling seriously!" Yuzu retorts.

"Yuya!" Gongenzaka said as he walks in, "You can't keep dueling like this. How can you expect to be a great entertainment duelist like your father if people will end up laughing at you rather than with you?"

"Maybe I'm not trying to be like my father." Yuya said, surprising everyone except Yukaya, "Don't get me wrong. I'm not rejecting my father's dueling and I believe he is a great entertainment duelist before he… disappeared. But I want to become an entertainment duelist my way. I'll take what I learned from my father and become an entertainment duelist my way."

Yukaya smiled at his brother with pride. If it wasn't for him, Yuya would be trying to imitate his father's dueling completely to hide his pain from their father disappearing. It took a lot of patience, but Yukaya managed to convince him that while not throwing away Yusho's dueling, he needs to come up with his own dueling if he wants to become a pro entertainer.

"I see. Well I, the manly Gongenzaka, will aid you in your quest to become a pro entertainment duelist!" Gongenzaka said.

"Well, I don't know how will you do that without a Real Solid Vision." Yukaya said, before sweatdropping as Shuzo cried louder at the mention of it, since it reminded him that the only Real Solid Vision system is busted.

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you?" Yuxi deadpans at Yukaya, who sweatdropped.

"I believe I can help with your predicament!" A grinning man wearing a yellow jumpsuit suddenly appeared in the lounge out of nowhere, causing Shuzo to yelp in surprise.

"Nico Smiley!"

"The guy looks like a creepy clown." Yuxi whispered to Yukaya, who nods in agreement.

"Don't sound so surprised! I'm merely here to offer you an opportunity! Mainly for the Sakaki Brothers!" Nico smiley.

"Somehow I do not like sound of that." Yukaya said.

"What kind of opportunity?" Yuya asked.

"How would you like to clear your father's name?" Nico Smiley asked, causing the brothers to tense up in shock.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuxi asked.

"Strong Ishijama and his brother Strength Ishijama would like to have a broadcasted duel with the two of you!" Nico Smiley said.

"Absolutely not!" Shuzo denied, "I dunno what you're up to, but I will not allow Yuya and Yukaya to be used as entertainment!"

"As compensation for your cooperation, I'm willing to give you the latest Real Solid Vision system for free." Nico Smiley smoothly said, and just like that, Shuzo's attitude completely changed.

"Of course, dueling pros as strong as Strong and Strength could be wonderful experience for the boys, and so, they should do it." Shuzo tried to sound professional about it, but that only got him smacked in the head by his youngest daughter and her fan while the older looked annoyed.

"What happened to not allow Yuya and Yukaya not being used as entertainment?" Yuzu asked, annoyed.

"Maybe we should ask Yuya and Yukaya what they think… is what I would say if they were still here." Yuxi said as she noticed the two main subjects of this conversation have left the room without them noticing, much to everyone's surprise.

Meanwhile the two boys are sitting on the railing by the riverbank, with Yukaya looking down at the river and Yuya dangling his pendant in front of him, watching it sway left and right.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Yukaya asked, looking at his brother in concern.

"Not only this is a chance to clear my dad's name, this is also a chance to see whether or not I can make a name for myself other than the son of a coward." Yuya said, "You should take this chance too. Besides, aren't you excited that we get to have a tag duel together and in front of audience?"

"One, no I'm not; and two, he didn't say it was a tag duel." Yukaya deadpanned.

"He didn't say it was. Besides, we can always request it to be." Yuya smiled goofily.

Yukaya sighed. When his brother smiles like that, he has his mind set on something, "Alright, let's do it. But no funny business this time."

Yuya pouted, "Not even a little?"

Yukaya groaned. His brother was impossible sometimes.

At the stadium, Yuzu, Yuxi, Shuzo, Gongenzaka, and Yoko Sakaki arrived for the pro match about the start.

"Will they be ready for this?" Yuzu asked as she was mainly worried about Yuya.

"They'll be fine, sis. They won't back down from this. They know if they do, their reputation will end up lower than mud, and that is not what they want." Yuxi smiled assuringly at Yuzu.

"Your sister is right, Yuzu. My boys are more than ready for this." Yoko smiled.

"I hope so. Otherwise, we won't be getting that new Real Solid Vision system!" Shuzo cried, and Yuzu glared before smacking him with her trusty paper fan.

"I believe in those two and their courage to appear in this duel. I, the manly Gongenzaka, can assure you that!" Gongenzaka said

Meanwhile Strong Ishijama was waiting along with his little brother, Strength. Strength looked exactly like Strong, but his hair is red, with the makeup around his eyes being purple. He is wearing the same outfit as Strong, but with a navy-blue color scheme.

"Where are they?" Strength asked his brother.

"If they don't show, then they are just as cowardly as their father." Strong huffed.

Meanwhile the audience was getting impatient about the Sakaki Brothers' arrival.

"I bet they're not gonna show like their coward of a father!"

"Figures! Like father, like sons!"

"Just disqualify them and declare the Ishijama Brothers as the winners!"

Yuxi and Yuzu had pissed off expressions, and just when they were about to scream at them to shut up in the most colorful way possible….

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" A familiar voice shouted, gaining their attention and they turn to see Yuya swinging into the stadium with Performapal Whip Snake before double flipping onto the ground on his feet.

Meanwhile Yukaya has floated into the stadium with black wings on his back, before it dissipated, along with Whip Snake, revealing them to be Real Solid Vision, and it definitely impressed the audience with how cool they looked while doing it.

"Yuya! Yukaya!" Yuzu looked happy and relieved.

"About time they showed up." Yuxi said, but was happy and relieved as well.

"I see they took on after their father when it comes to entrances." Yoko said with a smile and slight laughter.

"I can feel their hot-blooded passion flowing from here!" Shuzo cried happily, and Yuzu promptly smacked him once again.

"I knew they would show! I am proud to not have been proven wrong!" Gongenzaka said.

"So, you finally showed up." Strong said, "And here I was worried that you would be like your cowardly father."

"Don't talk about my dad like that!" Yuya glared.

"He was only stating the truth. If you want to prove us wrong, try defeating us in his place. This is a duel for you to clear try and clear his name." Strength said

"Don't get the wrong idea. I couldn't care less about clearing my dad's name. I just won't back down from a challenge. That's my pride as a duelist." Yukaya said.

"Typical for Yukaya to say that." Yuxi sighed.

"In that case, let's all bet our prides and souls in this duel!" Strong said as he and Strength activated their duel disks!

"We will show you our entertainment!" Yuya said as he and his brother followed suit in activating their duel disks.

"Get ready, everyone! The duel between these talented duelists will finally begin! Now everyone, say it with me!" Nico Smiley announced

"ACTION DUEL!"

 **A/N: Ending it here. Yes, I know. You've waited so long for this, and I go and do this. Well I'm sorry, everyone! It's either this way, or try to make it longer, and thus delaying the update even more, and I'm sure you would prefer the latter over the former! And before you say it, yes, Strength Ishijama is just a copy of Strong, and guess what? I don't care, since he won't be anybody important. He is just there to be an opponent for Yukaya. So, deal with it. Anyway, this has been a chapter of Light and Dark Pendulums. If you like it, be sure to leave a review, and if you have any suggestions, be sure to leave a PM and I'll answer as soon as I can! I'll see ya next time with another update!**


	3. Author's Note

A/N: Hello, everybody. I'm sorry to say this but this story is officially discontinued and up for adoption for someone else to continue. I wanted to continue this story, but a lot of things happened, and I lost the motivation and will to continue. However, I don't want this story to fade away and die, so I'm putting it up for adoption for someone else to continue, that is if any of you wish to do so. Anybody who wants to continue this story in my place, come PM me and we can discuss the details. It's first come, first serve, so if anybody really wants to continue the story, PM me as soon as possible, because I will give the story away to the first person that does. That being said, I'll catch you later.


End file.
